Fotografia
by sora-121
Summary: UA.RenxTamao.Tamao es una aprendiz de peluquera y Ren un fotografo, un dia Tamao se cruza en una de sus fotografias y el joven queda prendado de la naturalidad de la joven, ahora el destino querra que se conozcan.5º Capitulo Up. Final!
1. Una buena fotografía

**1º Capitulo**

**Una buena fotografía**

Una joven pelirrosa se encontraba cortando el cabello a una señora, la muchacha no debía de superar los 25 años, era delgada y de tez blanquecina, tenia el cabello rosa por los hombros, sus rosados y muy expresivos ojos iban acompañado de una linda sonrisa.

-¿Le gusta así?- pregunto la joven a la señora que sonrió satisfecha.-Bien, ahora vendrán a peinarla- y la joven se fue a hablar con una muchacha de pelo celeste.

-Tamao, Anna me dijo que fueras a su despacho a verla- dice la peliazul sonriendo a la pelirrosa.

-Esta bien- dice Tamao- ¿Podrías peinar a aquella señora, Pilika?

-Por supuesto- dice la joven peliazul dirigiéndose hacia ella-

-Gracias- dice Tamao y se marcho al despacho de su jefa.

La joven pelirrosa toco en el despacho de su jefa y un "adelante" la hizo entrar.

-¿Me llamaba, Señorita Anna?- dice la joven entrando en el despacho de su jefa.

-Si- dice Anna, era una muchacha más o menos de la misma edad que Tamao, rubia con profundos ojos negros- Necesito que vayas a comprar champú, no nos queda mucho y no quiero que nos quedemos sin él.

-Esta bien- dice Tamao levantándose y dirigiéndose a comprar champú.

Ren Tao era sin duda un buen fotógrafo, ya había echo reportajes para varias revistas, pero aun no se consolidaba en ese mundo, era un joven de unos 25 años, de pelo morado peinado con un pico, cuerpo atlético y lo mas sorprendente, unos ojos dorados que hechizan a cualquiera .El joven se encontraba fotografiando a una modelo en el parque, sinceramente en ese momento el parque era un lugar perfecto para hacer fotos en esa época del año.

-Vamos Noriko, sonríe un poco- dice el joven sosteniendo la cámara.

-Parece que va a ser un poco difícil trabajar con ella- susurro Horo a su amigo.

-Calla, solo tengo que buscar una buena cara- dice el joven lanzando otra foto a la muchacha que se encontraba frente a él.

-Si tú lo dices-

Tamao regresaba de comprar champú, iba tarareando un canción y observaba como caían las hojas de los árboles, era un otoño más, la joven iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando se cruzo con el joven fotógrafo, consiguiendo una imagen natural y bella, Ren observo detenidamente a la joven.

-Lo siento mucho- dice Tamao totalmente sonrojada e inclinándose en señal de disculpa.

-No te preocupes- dice Ren dedicándole una sonrisa, cosa que extraño a Horo.

-Lo siento mucho- volvió a decir la joven mientras se marchaba.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Horo a su amigo una vez se hubo marchado Tamao.

-¿Qué ha sido que?- preguntó Ren volviendo a malhumorarse.

-Eso, la sonrisa que le diste a la chica-

-¿pero que dices? Deberías ir al oculista-

-Si y tu a un psicólogo, para que te quite el mal humor- dice Horo cruzándose de brazos.

Tamao llego nerviosa a la peluquería, tenia una bonita sonrisa y aun quedaba algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Pilika llegando junto a su amiga.

-Nada… ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto la muchacha guardando los champuses en un armario.

-Traes una gran sonrisa, algo bueno te debe haber pasado-

-Bueno si, he visto los ojos mas bonitos del mundo- dice Tamao sonriendo.

-¿Los ojos mas bonitos?- dice Pilika extrañada-Si los tuyos son rosas y me parecen bonitos, ¿de que color eran estos? ¿Morado? ¿Gris?-

-No- dice la chica negando con la cabeza- Dorados-

-¿Dorados?-

-Si, y eran… como los de un gato- dice Tamao con las manos en el pecho.

-¿Era un chico o una chica?-

-Un chico, además guapísimo- dice Tamao dando un suspiro.

-No me digas que te enamoraste…- dice Pilika mirando extrañada a su amiga.

-¿Qué dices?- Tamao se sonrojo por ese comentario.

-No lo puedo creer, si ni si quieras sabes como se llama- dice Pilika sonriendo.

-Yo no he dicho que me hubiera enamorado- dice Tamao y se marcho a secar el cabello a un cliente.

Ren caminaba por las otoñales calles de aquella ciudad, suspiro cansado, al final no había sacado una buena foto, se acaricio el cabello lo tenia bastante largo, debería de ir a cortárselo, en la siguiente peluquería que encontrase entraría.

Siguió caminando el joven, algunas féminas se giraban para verlo y aunque esto a él no le desagradara preferiría que no lo hicieran.

Se paro frente a una bonita peluquería, la fachada era roja y con grandes cristaleras, su nombre era "Peluquería En"

-Buenos días- dice ren entrando en la peluquería.

-Buenos días- dice Pilika al verlo entrar.

-Vengo a que me corten el pelo- dice Ren mientras se quita una bufanda amarilla y la deja sobre un sillón.

-Bien- dice Pilika indicándole una silla junto a un lavadero de cabeza- siéntese aquí, por favor.

Tamao estaba terminando de secar el cabello a su cliente cuando a través del espejo pudo ver como el joven de ojos dorados había entrado en el local, rápidamente dejo el secador y se marcho junto a Pilika.

-Es él- susurro Tamao a Pilika señalando al joven.

-¿El de ojos bonitos?-susurro Pilika mirando al muchacho.

-Si-dice Tamao sonriendo- Déjame a mi-

-Esta bien- dice Pilika marchándose de allí.

Tamao abrió el grifo del agua, la toco con la manos y comprobó que no estuviera fría, comenzó a mojar el cabello del joven, que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, la pelirrosa se echo un poco de champú en sus manos y con estas empezó a masajear las cabeza del peliviolaceo, despacio y pausadamente, atenta a cada movimiento que realizaban sus manos, procurando no crearle ningún daño, pero un pequeño despiste hizo que su mano pasase por uno de los dorados ojos del joven.

-¿Pero que…?- dice el joven en un tono de enfado.

-Lo siento mucho, joven- dice Anna que acaba de llegar allí- Tome límpiese- y le entrega una toalla.

-Tú, deberías tener mas cuidado, no ves que casi dejas tuerto a este joven- dice Anna dándole con el dedo en el pecho a Tamao.

-Lo siento- dice Tamao inclinándose ante el joven.

-No pasa nada- dice Ren y acto seguido se voltea para encontrarse con los rosados ojos de Tamao.

-De verdad, perdóneme-

-Esta todo bien, olvídalo- dice Ren mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, vete a secar el pelo, Pilika se encargara de este joven- dice Anna llamando a la peliazul.

Tamao y Pilika estaban recogiendo la peluquería, ya eran mas de las 9 y estaban recogiendo, la peliazul barría el suelo mientras Tamao guardaba los champús, pero al mirar hacia el sillón vio algo que la hizo sonreír…

-¿Por qué sonríes?- pregunto Pilika mirando a su amiga.

-Por esto- dice Tamao mostrándole una bufanda amarilla.

-Es de…- dice Pilika recordando.

-Si, es de el de los ojos bonitos- dice Tamao sonriendo satisfecha.

**Continuara….**

**Bueno es el primer fic que escribo de Shaman King, normalmente escribo de Digimon, pero soy una gran seguidora de esta serie.**

**La idea la saque de un video clip, que sinceramente me encanta, quizás le cambie algunas cosas, pero será bastante parecido.**

**Y bueno daros las gracias a todos aquellos que habéis llegado hasta aquí y me dejéis vuestras opiniones, y perdonen si tengo alguna falta de ortografía.**

**Sora-121**


	2. Tú, mi musa

**2º Capitulo**

**Tú, mi musa**

Ren Tao era un adicto a las motos, le encantaba motar en ellas, era sin duda una de sus grandes pasiones, el joven se encontraba en su departamento, haciendo fotos a una moto en gris que daba vueltas, también estaba acompañado por Horo Horo que miraba ensimiado la moto.

-Deberías cerrar la boca, puede que te entre una mosca- dice Ren mirando a su amigo.

-Si, ya, ¿me vas a decir de donde sacaste la moto o no?-

-Ya te lo dije, me la prestaron para hacerle unas fotos- dice Ren volviendo su mirada a la moto-

-¿Y cuanto crees que costaría una igual?- dice Horo acercándose a la moto.

-Bastante- dice Ren volviendo a hacer una foto.

-¿Puedo tocarla?- pregunto Horo como si de un niño se tratase.

-Ni se te ocurra- gruño Ren mirando malamente a su amigo- podrías arañarla y tengo que entregarla en perfecto estado.

El joven peliazul soltó un bufido de desaprobación y se marcho junto al peliviolaceo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿y como vas a averiguar donde vive?- pregunto Pilika que se encontraba en un cafetería junto a Tamao.

-Bueno, en realidad ya lo se-

-¿Qué, pero ¿Cómo que ya lo sabes?-

-Es que… le dije a Anna que el joven se había dejado la bufanda y me dio la dirección para que fuera a devolvérsela- dice Tamao observando la bufanda amarilla que ahora reposaba sobre su regazo.

-Entonces, yo me iré yendo hacia la peluquería, no quiero que Anna me mate- dice Pilika levantándose y yendo a pagar a la barra.

Tamao sonrió e imito a su amiga, ella debía devolver la bufanda antes de ir a trabajar o al menos eso le dijo Anna.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ren déjame tocar la moto- dice Horo mirando suplicante a su amigo.

-Te he dicho que no- dice Ren que seguía fotografiando el vehiculo.

-Por favor, tendré cuidado-

-Que no- dice Ren hasta que oye como tocan a la puerta- Ve a abrir que están llamando.

Horo dio un bufido y fue a abrir la puerta, se sorprendió bastante al ver a la jovencita que vieron en el parque.

-…Hola…- dice Tamao totalmente sonrojada.

-Hola- dice Horo- ¿Qué deseas?.

-Em… um… - Tamao no sabia como explicar por que estaba allí-

-¿Quién es, Horo?- pregunto Ren acercándose a la puerta y viendo sorprendido a la muchacha-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Bueno…- dice Tamao agachando la cabeza algo desilusionada con la reacción de él.

-¿De que la conoces?- pregunto Horo extrañado que le hablara así a la joven.

-De la peluquería, en realidad un poco mas y me deja tuerto- dice Ren tocándose el ojo.

-Eso no es verdad- dice Tamao levanto la cabeza sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes- solo le cayo un poco de jabón, que yo sepa a nadie se le cae el ojo por eso.

-En eso dice la verdad- dice Horo que miraba divertido la escena.

-Tu cállate- dice Ren a Horo para luego a hablar a la muchacha- Bueno, ¿entonces a que viniste?-

Tamao apretó fuertemente la bufanda con sus manos para luego a hablar.

-Ayer se dejo esto en la peluquería-

-Mi bufanda…- susurro el joven cogiendo lo que Tamao le ofrecía- No me acorde de cogerla-

-Bueno, espero que no la pierda- dice Tamao dándose la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

-Espera- dice Ren cogiendo del brazo a Tamao suavemente- Pasa.

-¿Para que?-

-Me gustaría hacerte unas fotos- dice Ren mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esta bien- dice Tamao entrando en el departamento del joven.

El departamento no era muy grande, en el salón había un sofá y una tele, al otro extremo se encontraba un fondo para hacer fotos y bastantes focos, por allí cerca una mesa con cuatro sillas y lo demás eran habitaciones.

Tamao sonrió al entrar, estaba algo desordenado pero se veía que era acogedor.

-Bien ponte aquí- dice Ren colocando a la joven delante del fondo.

Tamao se sonrojo, sinceramente, no se veía ella como modelo, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros y un jersey de lana en blanco.

-Vamos a ver- dice Ren cogiendo la cámara y lanzando una foto.

Tamao estaba quieta, no sabia si debía moverse o no.

-Muévete- ordeno el joven pero la joven no hizo caso-¿Por qué no te mueves?-

-Podrías pedirlo por favor ¿no crees?- dice Tamao mirando desafiante a Ren que soltó un gruñido.

-¿Puedes moverte, por favor?-

-Claro- dice Tamao colocando sus manos en las caderas y mostrando una sonrisa.

Ren sonrió satisfecho, había encontrado su inspiración, su musa, y era ella, la joven de pelo rosado, un momento, no sabía aun su nombre.

-Perdona- dice Ren mirando a la joven-Aun no se como te llamas.

-Tamao Tamamura- dice Tamao dedicándole una sonrisa a Ren-¿y tú?-

-Ren Tao- dice Ren y luego señalo a su amigo- y este es Horo Horo Usui.

-Encantada- dice la joven sonriendo a ambos chicos-

-Bueno, creo que iré a revelar las fotos- dice Ren sacando el carrete de la cámara- ¿Te gustaría ayudarme, Tamao?-

-Claro, por que no- dice la joven.

-Bueno, yo debo ir a trabajar- dice Horo recogiendo su maletín- luego nos vemos- y se marcho.

-Ven, es por aquí- dice Ren entrando en una habitación que estaba con una bombilla roja- cierra la puerta cuando entres-

Tamao obedeció y la cerro luego se sentó al lado del joven observando como revelaba las fotos.

-¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?- pregunto Ren sin levantar la vista de su trabajo.

-¿dejar que?-

-De mirarme fijamente-

-Lo siento- dice Tamao apenada y mirando hacia abajo.

-No te preocupes, es solo que no me gusta que se me queden mirando fijamente- dice Ren colocando las fotos en una cuerda para que se secasen-¿Te gustan?-

Tamao comenzó a fijarse en las fotos y sonrió satisfecha pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención.

-Oye, esa foto…- pregunto Tamao señalando una foto.

-Si, es la del parque- dice Ren mirando satisfecho esa imagen- el día que te conocí-

Tamao no supo en que instante Ren se había colocado tras de ella, podía sentir su respiración en la nuca y como su cuerpo se estremecía, el joven la abrazo por detrás, la acaba de conocer y ya sentía que la necesitaba.

-En realidad, me gustaría que vinieras mas seguido- susurro Ren a la joven-

-¿Por qué?- susurro Tamao.

-Eres… como decirlo…eres mi musa- dice Ren separándose poco a poco de la joven.

-¿Tu musa?- pregunto Tamao dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a frente con el joven.

-Si – dice Ren acariciando el pelo de la joven- haces que se despierte mi inspiración.

Tamao sentía como su corazón palpitaba mas rápido de lo normal, Ren se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca y ella no hacia nada por detenerlo, pero el sonido del teléfono los hizo separarse de inmediato.

-Es… tu móvil- dijo Ren algo avergonzado.

Tamao lo cogió rápidamente, una enfada Anna se encontraba en la otra línea y le exigía que volviera por que si no la despediría.

-Me tengo que marchar- dice Tamao saliendo de la habitación-

-¿Volverás a venir?- preguntó Ren siguiendo a la chica.

-¿tu quieres que vuelva?- pregunto la joven poniéndose delante de Ren.

-Por supuesto- dice Ren sonriendo, últimamente lo hacia mucho aunque siempre era por la presencia de la joven.

-Entonces vendré- dice la joven besando la mejilla de Ren.

-Nos vemos- dice Ren desde la puerta, acto seguido cerro y suspiro cansado, se dirigió al sofá y se tumbo ¿Qué le estaba pasando con aquella joven?-

**Continuara….**

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo… Gracias a los reviews, creo que esta prohibido contestarlos, así que no me arriesgo, pero gracias y mil veces gracias.**

**No creo que el fic sea muy largo y espero que les vaya gustando, y poco a poco habrá mas romance de esta linda pareja pero aun no llega el beso, más que nada por que acaban de conocerse y no quería que se besaran tan pronto.**

**Espero que dejen reviews y sigan leyendo.**

**Sora-121**


	3. Carrera de motos

**3º Capitulo**

**Carrera de motos**

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana y Tamao salía del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla, se dirigió hacia su armario y saco una falda corta vaquera, un jersey en rosa, unas medias rosas y unos converses en blanco y rosa. Rápidamente se vistió y se comenzó a cepillar el cabello. A las 8:50 salía rápidamente hacia la peluquería.

-Hola Tamao!- saludo Pilika al ver llevar a su amiga.

-Hola Pilika! ¿Aun no ha llegado Anna?- pregunto Tamao al ver que la peluquería seguía cerrada.

-No, pero no creo que tarde-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Vendrá hoy Tamao?- pregunto Horo sentado en el sofá.

-Creo que si, ¿Por qué?- dice Ren bebiendo leche.

-No, por nada, es solo que pasas mucho tiempo con ella.

-¿Qué paso mucho tiempo con ella?

-Si la ves casi todos los días-

-A ti también te veo todos los días-

-Ya, pero es distinto.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Ren, te has enamorado de Tamao-

-¿Qué?¿Pero que dices?

-Si, todos los días la llamas, le haces muchísimas fotos, sonríes cuando ella esta cerca…-

-Baka…- fue lo único que dijo Ren antes de meterse en la habitación de las fotos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-Siento llegar tarde- dice Anna muy seria.

-No pasa nada- dice Tamao sonriendo a la rubia.

-Hoy tendréis la tarde libre-

-Esta bien- dice Pilika sonriendo a Tamao.

-¿No vais a preguntar por que?-

-¿Por qué Anna?- pregunto Tamao tímidamente.

-Debo de hacer un viaje muy importante- dice Anna abriendo la peluquería.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamao se dirigía a casa de Ren después de salir del trabajo, el joven la había llamado para tomarles unas fotografías.

Se paro frente al edificio y suspiro lentamente, aun no sabia cuando había conocido tanto al joven…

-Hola Tamao!-

-Hola Horo! ¿Vas a casa de Ren?-

-Si, claro, tu también ¿no?- dice el joven entrando en el edificio seguido de la pelirrosa.

Ambos iban en silencio subidos en el ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y los dos salieron hacia el departamento de Ren.

-Espero que no este en la ducha- dice Horo tocando el timbre.

-¿Por qué piensas que esta en la ducha?- pregunto Tamao curiosa-

-Se suele duchar después de comer-

De repente se abrió la puerta dejando ver al joven peliviolaceo con una toalla en la cintura, dejando el bien formado pecho al descubierto, y todo su cabello mojado haciendo que Tamao se sonrojara notablemente y volteara la vista.

-Pasad- dice Ren echándose a un lado para que pasaran los dos.

-Te ves muy sexy- dice Horo burlándose de su amigo.

-Ni una palabra- dice Ren cerrando la puerta- voy a vestirme, ahora vuelvo.

-Ya puedes mirar- dice Horo sonriendo divertido.

Tamao se sonrojo aun más por ese comentario y echo una mirada fulminante al peliazul

-Bien ya estoy- dice Ren cogiendo su cámara- colócate ahí-

Tamao asintió y se dirigió frente al fondo, coloco una mano en su cintura y la otra tras su cabeza.

-Muy bien-dice Ren sonriendo a la joven-siéntate en suelo…-

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ren ya había gastado tres carretes de fotos, por lo que decidió que ya era suficiente por hoy.

-Oye, ¿te apetece venir con nosotros?- pregunto Ren dejando la cámara sobre una mesa.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Tamao colocándose su chaqueta vaquera.

-Al circuito de motos- dice Horo sonriendo.

-¿motos?- pregunto Tamao algo asustada.

-¿te da miedo montar en motos?- pregunto Ren mirando a la pelirrosa.

-Un poco-

-Bueno, pues móntate conmigo- dice Ren mirando hacia el frente-

-Es que…-

-Prometo tener mucho cuidado- dice Ren mirando a los ojos a la muchacha.

-Esta bien- dice Tamao sonriendo.

-Bien, pues vámonos- dice Horo sonriendo y saliendo de la casa, seguido por los dos muchachos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los tres jóvenes entraban en el circuito, Tamao entraba algo temblorosa y con algo de miedo.

-Buenos días- dice Horo saludando a un hombre que llevaba un mono de mecánico.

-Buenos días, Horo- dice el hombre-¿tres motos?-

-No, solo dos –dice Ren –ella montara conmigo-

-Esta bien- dice el hombre entregándoles dos llaves- Podéis coger los cascos de allí.

-Esta bien- dice Horo yendo a coger tres cascos.

-Vamos- dice Ren llamando la atención de Tamao.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horo ya había arrancado la moto y se encontraba dando una vuelta por el circuito, mientras tanto Tamao y Ren…

-Venga, súbete- dice Ren que se encontraba encima de la moto.

-Si…- dice Tamao subiéndose lentamente.

-Prometo tener cuidado- susurro Ren para tranquilizar a la joven- te puedes agarrar a mi, si quieres…-

Tamao sonrió y se aferro al pecho de él abrazándolo por la espalda, luego de eso él arranco la moto y se pusieron en marcha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien, que te parece una carrera- dice Horo colocándose junto a Ren.

-Me parece bien-

-No, no, una carrera no- dice Tamao aferrandose a Ren.

-Tranquila, tendré mucho cuidado y mas si tu estas montada conmigo- dice Ren mirando a la joven de reojo.

-Esta bien- dice Tamao aferrandose a Ren de nuevo.

-Ok- dice Horo colocándose en la línea de salida al igual que Ren- Preparados, Listos…YA!-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren iba delante de Horo, a pesar de llevar a Tamao le llevaba algo de ventaja y esto le hizo sonreír.

Tamao dio un largo suspiro causando un escalofrió en Ren, el joven se sintió extraño al tener a la muchacha tan cerca y sus brazos en el pecho lo hacia estremecer, pero todas esas sensaciones le gustaban, ¿era eso a lo que llamaban AMOR?

------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos a ganar- dice Tamao despertando de su reflexión al joven.

-Pues claro,¿lo dudabas?.

-Por supuesto que no-

Ren sonrió ante el comentario de la chica, acelero un poco mas la moto y cruzaron la línea de meta los primeros, seguidos de un Horo desilusionado…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Los tres se encontraban en el podium, aunque de todas formas no había más participantes…

Ren cogio una botella de champán y la comenzó a mover para luego echárselo todo a Horo que corría para evitar que lo mojaran, Tamao se reía en su segundo puesto, hasta que Ren también comenzó a mojarla, causando la risa de los dos muchachos….

Ren se acerco a la joven, que estaba empapada, y ponía una cara de tristeza que hizo sonreír al chico, acto seguido le dio un corto beso en los labios, rápido y preciso, pero suficiente para ambos, para comprender…. Que estaban enamorados…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, con un capitulo que no me llega a gustar del todo, pero que hay esta, hacia tiempo que lo tenia empezado pero nunca lo llegaba a terminar, hoy me lo propuse terminar y así a sido, el siguiente será mejor, este ha sido una especie de relleno, ya empieza a venir la tragedia y el drama…**

**Muchas gracias a los que me escribieron los reviews y bueno también a los que me leen…**

**Ya saben dejen reviews y disculpen la tardanza…**

_**Tuya cien años, tuya siempre ¡¡ViVa El BeTiS!!**_

_**Sora-121**_


	4. Porque la quiero

**4º Capitulo **

Ren se encontraba de nuevo en su estudio de fotos, miraba cada una de las fotos que se encontraban colgadas en la cuerda secándose, sonrió al ver las fotos de Tamao y la acaricio lentamente con el dedo.

-Deja de pensar en ella…- susurro Ren para si y acto seguido se dio la vuelta a coger el líquido de revelar.

Ren desenrosco el tapón y lo coloco sobre la estantería, seguidamente comenzó a verter el liquido sobre un recipiente, hasta que el sonido del móvil lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Diga?- pregunto Ren mientras soltaba el bote sin taparlo en la estantería.

-_Ren?, soy Tamao, podrías venir a por mi, es que esta lloviendo y no traje paraguas- _

-Esta bien, ya voy para allá-

-_Ok, no tardes, Bye-_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamao se encontraba en la puerta de la peluquería esperando a Ren, la lluvia aun caía fuertemente y aun no divisaba al joven.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que marchar- dice Pilika que se encontraba acompañada por un joven de pelo verde.

-Esta bien, no creo que tarde mucho- dice Tamao despidiéndose de su amiga.

-Si necesitas algo llámame¿vale?-

-Claro, hasta mañana, Pilika-

Tamao comenzó a mirar a ambos lados y a lo lejos puedo observar como el peliveolaceo se acercaba corriendo.

-Hey, menos mal, creí que te había pasado algo- dice Tamao sonriendo al joven.

-Siento llegar tarde- dice Ren besando la mejilla de la joven haciéndola sonrojar-¿nos vamos?-

-Claro-

Ren sonrió y paso un brazo sobre los hombros de la joven y con la otra sujetaba el paraguas para que no se mojaran…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamao salía del cuarto de baño de la casa del joven, se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba una falda y una sudadera, al salir se encontró con una foto de él la cogió y sonrió, acto seguido cogió una suya y la recorto para luego pegarla junto a la de Ren, después le puso un poco de celofán y lo pego en la pared, aunque sin darse cuenta, al apartar la mano derramo un zumo que había en la mesa, manchándose la sudadera.

-¡oh, no!- dice Tamao quitándosela- Bueno, espero que a Ren no le importe que coja esta camisa- Y cogió una camisa verde que había en una silla y se la puso.

-Tamao, esta foto…- dice Ren saliendo de su estudio y se quedo observando a la joven- eso es mío ¿no?-

-Si- dice Tamao abriendo los brazos-no te importa que me lo ponga ¿no?

-No, no me importa- dice Ren sonriendo a la joven- además, a ti te queda mejor, deja que te haga una foto.

-Esta bien- Tamao sonrió y se coloco.

-Espera- dice Ren apartando un mechón de la cara de la joven, este no supo por que pero poco a poco se fue acercando a la joven hasta sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos, ambos profundizaron el beso hasta sentir que el aire les faltaba.-Bien, asi estas perfecta- dice Ren separándose de la joven, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ren apretó el botón de la cámara, pero esta no hizo foto por que el carrete se había gastado.

-Espera debo ir por un carrete- dice Ren pero la voz de Tamao lo paro.

-No, yo iré, están en la estantería ¿verdad?- dice Tamao acercándose y dando le un corto beso en los labios- No tardo- y se marchó a la habitación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamao entro sonriente en la habitación, busco con la mirada los carretes y los diviso en la última estantería, se coloco de puntillas y comenzó a tantear el estante buscando el carrete pero su mano choco con un bote haciendo que este cayera de la estantería, lo ultimo que pudo divisar Tamao fue un liquido marrón cayendo en sus ojos.

-¿¡Que me pasa?!- Tamao gritaba asustada, cayo al suelo estrepitosamente, sus ojos le ardían, intentaba abrirlos pero le parecía imposible, llamaba a Ren para que la ayudara y el ruido de sus pasos la tranquilizo un poco.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los médicos llevaban a Tamao en una camilla a toda prisa, Ren iba junto a ellos, pro en una de las puertas no se le permitía entrar.

-¿Cómo que no me deja entrar?- pregunto furioso Ren.

-Solo puede entrar el personal autorizado-

-No ve que esta muy asustada, que me necesita-

-Lo siento señor, pero si no se tranquiliza tendré que llamar a seguridad.

Ren no contesto simplemente se sentó en una de las sillas y marco el numero de Horo.

_-Si, al habla Horo _

-Horo, soy Ren, ven rápidamente al hospital.

_-¿Qué ha pasado? _

-A Tamao le cayó en los ojos líquido de revelar.

_-¿Qué?... _

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Como dejaste el bote abierto- dice Horo golpeando a Ren en la cara.

-No me acorde, tu sabes que soy muy cuidadoso con esas cosas, ella me llamo y me dijo que fuera a por ella rápido así que lo deje todo y me marche- dice Ren tocándose donde le había golpeado Horo.

-¿Qué le han dicho los médicos?-

-Seguramente se quedara ciega-

-Ya veo- dice Horo- ¿y no hay nada que podamos hacer?-

-Si, y es lo que voy a hacer-dice Ren mientras se levanta y se marcha del hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren se encontraba en su casa, veía con nostalgia la foto que había recortado Tamao.

Lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, haciendo que se le nublase la vista, todo había sido por su culpa, por su despiste. En la mesa vio que estaba en bote que había causado todo este mal que lo comía por dentro, ahora se encontraba vació, lo miro unos segundos y luego lo tiro con todas sus fuerzas hacia la pared.

Mañana ella volvería a ver, pero él ya no estará.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren Tao se encontraba conduciendo una moto por el circuito, cada curva que había, cada tramo, le hacia recordar aquellos momentos que había vivido con ella, el viaje en motos, el día que se conocieron, cuando ella fue a su casa, pero sobre todo… recordaba el ultimo beso que se dieron, ese beso lleno de amor y que ambos necesitaban tanto… ese beso que hubiera sido el inicio de algo que ambos deseaban, pero que el destino no quiso dejarlos disfrutar…

El peliviolaceo ya había terminado el circuito y paro la moto, dio un largo suspiro y se bajo de la moto, quitándose el casco y entregándole la llave al mecánico que lo miraba con tristeza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo?- preguntó Horo frustrado.

-Porque es la única manera de que ella vuelva a ver- dice Ren viendo foto de nuevo

-Pero, si esperamos…-

-No podemos esperar, los médicos dijeron que si pasaba mucho tiempo ella no volvería a ver- Ren despego la foto de ella y la pego en la pared.

-Es que no entiendes que lo que vas a hacer es una estupidez- dice Horo

-Para mi no es una estupidez- dice Ren metiendo una moto en miniatura en su maletín.

-Ren, por favor, no lo hagas…- dice Horo comenzando a llorar.

-Lo haré, Horo, ya tome la decisión-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el peliazul sin mirar a su mejor amigo.

-Porque la quiero- dice Ren apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo pero este le rechazo-Hazla feliz- y se marcho por la puerta, dejando a Horo derrumbado y llorando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había ocurrido el accidente, Tamao se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama, con los ojos vendados, esperando a que el medico le quitara las vendas, para ver si la intervención había sido un éxito. Al instante pudo sentir como algo frió acariciaba su cara por lo que supuso que eran las tijeras que contaban las vendas. La enfermera le retiro dos algodones que tenia en los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la luz de una vela.

-¿Qué tal estas?- pregunto Horo que sostenía la tarta-

-Bien- dice Tamao enfocando a su amigo, luego busco por la habitación, pero Ren no estaba allí…

**Continuara…. **

**Bueno hasta aquí el 4º capitulo, me ha costado trabajo escribirlo, sobre todo a la hora de describir lo que pasaba pero espero que les haya sido de su agrado, también he leído que al capitulo anterior le faltaba algo, yo también pienso lo mismo, pero bueno, y respecto al siguiente capitulo seguramente ya sea el ultimo, me da pena porque le había cogido cariño a este fic, pero es que ya no queda mas vídeo clip y no quiero alargarlo mas. **

**Bueno, me despido, Gracias a los reviews y a los que leen. **

**_TuYa CieN aÑoS, TuYa SieMPRe, MuSHo BeTiS. _**

**Sora-121 **


	5. ¡Te odio, pero te amo!

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el 5º y ultimo capitulo…T.T me da penita pero aquí esta el final, espero que sea de su agrado…**

**5º Capitulo**

**¡Te odio, pero te amo!**

Tamao suspiro cansada volviendo a recostarse en la cama, Horo la miro preocupado pero fue ella la que comenzó a hablar.

-¿Dónde estas Ren?-

-Él no esta aquí.

-Eso lo pude ver por mi misma- Tamao hacia intentos por no soltar lagrimas en frente de su amigo-¿Dónde esta?-

-Será mejor que descanses.

-¡No te vayas, Horo!- Tamao se incorporo rápidamente causándole un leve mareo-¡Dímelo, necesito saberlo!-

-No te lo puedo decir.

-Ahora lo entiendo- dice Tamao volviéndose a recostar y escondiendo sus ojos tras el flequillo-Se fue, pensó que me iba a quedar ciega y se marcho para no cargar conmigo…

-Eso no es así.

-¡Si es así, Horo!- grito Tamao a su amigo al ver que este no reaccionaba.

-No hables si no sabes…- y Horo se marcho, cabizbajo y murmurando algo que no logro oír Tamao.

Tamao dio un largo suspiro y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran libres entre sus mejillas…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamao subía lentamente las escaleras que la llevarían hacia el piso de Ren, una vez allí dio un rápido vistazo y pudo comprobar que él ya no estaba allí, solamente su recuerdo quedo intacto en aquella habitación, Tamao dio un largo suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia el suelo, donde reposaba un bote blanco, lentamente se acerco y lo recogió, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Horo.

-Esto, es el causante de todo…- susurro Tamao mirando detenidamente el bote.

-Tamao…-

Tamao se levanto lentamente para después lanzar el bote con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, como días antes había hecho Ren…

Finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia la pared y allí pudo observar la fotografía que había recortado para pegarla junto a la de él, pero ahora… se encontraba ella sola, igual que la fotografía, inconcientemente la acaricio y una lágrima involuntaria rodó por su mejilla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que Tamao volvía a ver, ahora se encontraba sentada en su cama, comiendo helado y viendo una película de amor.

-Definitivamente, soy masoquista- susurro Tamao metiéndose otra cuchara en la boca.

Y nuevamente lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos, ya era casi costumbre llorar durante horas, pero ella tenia la esperanza de que alguna vez sus lagrimas se secaran y no volvieran a parecer durante años, pero sabia que eso era algo casi imposible, tan irreal y tan fantasioso…

-Tengo que olvidarlo, se que lo puedo lograr…-

Y haciendo esta promesa, apago la televisión y se levanto dispuesta a darse una ducha para limpiar todas las lágrimas que había derramado, todas aquellas que habían sido por él…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un mes…Ya hacia un mes desde que Tamao se hizo esa promesa y desde entonces, noche tras noche la rompía, inmersa en la soledad de su casa y sentada en la ventana mirando las estrellas de la noche no podía impedir que sus lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, que estas surcaran libremente por su piel y llegaran hasta sus labios…Todo por culpa de él…

Sonrió tristemente mientras recordaba las noches que pasaba, era una persona débil y cada noche se lo demostraba así misma. Pero ¿qué mas daba ya?, él se había ido y ya no volvería, ni aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas…

Levanto la cara rápidamente y se dispuso a seguir limpiando los cristales de la peluquería, lentamente se fue deteniendo y se comenzó a fijar en sus ojos, nunca los había mirado tan atentamente, se acerco mucho mas al espejo y pudo ver algo sorprendida que sus ojos rosados, tenían pequeñas motas doradas… se alejo lentamente del espejo y en el reflejo de este lo pudo ver a él, ¡era él!, rápidamente se dio la vuelta pero vio que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada…El que se encontraba en la puerta era Horo, que la miraba con una sonrisa y traía un delgado paquete en las manos.

-¿Qué es, Horo?- pregunto Tamao soltando el trapo-

-Lo que tanto esperábamos-

-Es… ¿la publicaron?-

-Si- dice Horo sacando una revista- Y en la portada-

Tamao miró sorprendida la revista, en ella se veía una foto de ella, una de las tantas que había echo él, la joven sonrió tristemente… no lo había olvidado ni un segundo de su vida y sentía que no lo iba a lograr nunca…, acaricio suavemente su foto y de repente una duda se le vino a la mente, una duda sobre sus ojos…

-Horo…-

-Dime- dice el joven mientras se sienta en una silla.

-Mis ojos, ¿eran de otro color antes?-

-Por supuesto, pedí que los cambiaran a tu color, para que no te sintieras extraña-

-¿De que color eran?- pregunto Tamao sentándose frente a su amigo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Eran dorados ¿verdad?-

-No, claro que no-

-Si que lo eran- dice Tamao apretando fuertemente el delantal que llevaba.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, no entiendo que te hace pensar eso-

-Si los miras de cerca…-dice Tamao aguantando las lágrimas- tienen motitas doradas-

-¿¡Que?!-

-Son los de Ren, ¿Verdad?- dice Tamao mirando a su amigo- Por eso se fue…-

-Tamao…-

-¿¡Por que no me lo dijiste!?-

-Él me pidió que no lo hiciera…-

-¿Por qué?- susurro Tamao mientras finas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-

-No lo se…-

-Horo, he tomando una decisión- dice Tamao levantándose- me voy de aquí…-

-…-

-¿no piensas decir nada?-

-Si lo dijera, ¿Cambiaria algo?-

Tamao sonrió tristemente y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Hay tienes tu respuesta, Tamao- dice Horo levantándose y abrazando a su amiga- me escribirás ¿Verdad?-

-Por supuesto, Horo, no se como puedes dudarlo-

-Se que te ira todo bien-

-Eso espero, Horo, eso espero…-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamao caminaba lentamente por las calles dirigiéndose hacia la estación de trenes, se paró justo antes de bajar las escaleras, no podía detenerse ahora, no debía… dio un largo suspiro y dio un ultimo vistazo al lugar, pero al mirar hacia su izquierda vio algo que jamás creyó ver…Él…

-¿Ren?- susurro la joven para si y se acerco lentamente, lo observo unos segundos en la lejanía, iba completamente vestido de negro, llevaba unas gafas negras y jugaba con un perro grande. Tamao sonrió tristemente y se acero al joven, cuando estaba a menos de dos metros, una foto que se encontraba junto al joven echo a volar y cayo frente a los pies de Tamao, esta se agacho lentamente y copio la fotografía y se tapo rápidamente la boca para ahogar un sollozo… era ella… era la primera foto que le hizo… la del parque… cuando se conocieron.

-Ren- dijo Tamao mientras pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Tamao? ¿Eres tu?-

-Si…-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- dice Tamao acercándose al joven-

-No quería ser una carga para ti…- susurro el joven.

-¿Tú piensas que eres una carga para mí?-

-Por supuesto, no ves que soy ciego-

-¿Y que?- dice Tamao sentándose junto al joven y agarrándole la mano- si no hubiera sido por ti, yo seria la ciega-

-No hagas esto por pena, Tamao- dice Ren levantándose.

-¿Pena?, yo no hago esto por pena- dice Tamao imitando al chico- No ves que estoy loca por ti, que sin ti no se vivir, que noche tras noche lloro por tu ausencia, que desde que te fuiste no he vuelto a sonreír de verdad, te quiero odiar, pero no puedo porque te amo-

-Lo siento- susurro Ren-

-¿Por qué no me dejas entrar en tu vida?-

-Serias capaz de aguantarme, de vivir con un ciego…-

-Por supuesto, y aunque fueras además sordo también viviría junto a ti, Ren-

-Gracias-

-No, gracias a ti- dice Tamao abrazando al joven, volviendo a oler su aroma, a sentirlo, a tenerlo…-

-Por favor, no me abandones nunca- susurro Ren al oído de la muchacha.

-No te abandonare, Ren, nunca- y lo beso, volvió a sentir sus labios y sintió que volvía nacer…Porque así son las cosas del amor…

Fin

¡Lo Termine! Tarde un montón pero termine, jaja el final algo empalagoso, pero es que yo soy así de romántica jaja, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada por las 20 reviews que he recibido y además el review de ire yamichii me hizo una ilusión tremenda, soy súper fan de ella y me encanta como escribe así que fue todo un honor recibir un review de ella aunque todos y cada uno de las reviews que recibo me ilusionan y me dan fuerzas para seguir, solo daros las gracias y espero veros pronto que ya tengo pensado mi siguiente fic y será de una banda de música y por supuesto RenxTamao ajaj, besos.

**Akane Tokugawa, soledad, Tamao Tao, AoshMi SeshLin, anais, mariale, aledith, damari, naru-chan, hopesol, Alma-del-Alma, ire yamachii y Palin Mounet**

**Graciassss!!!!**

**Sora-121**


End file.
